Somethings are Just Meant to Be
by Write-To-You
Summary: AU where, instead of teen Mick, teenaged Snart spends time with the also kidnapped teenaged Sara. Spoilers for Last Refuge.


**Author's Note: This was originally going to be in my other story, "All my Love, from 1-16" (not out at the moment of my posting this), but it got too long, so I decided to make it it's own thing.**

 _1 minute since capture:_

"I'm Leonard Snart."

Sara crossed her arms, and let her gaze linger on the teen in front of her for a moment. He was cute- the bad boy kind, definitely, maybe a little too scrawny to be her type. She liked guys with big muscles.

Though... was it skinny? Or malnourished? Sara cocked her head, eyeing the rag tag clothes he wore, the ripped skinny jeans and too-big tee-shirt. She wondered who this kid was?

"I'm Leonard Snart." He repeated, not sticking out his hand, but looking at her with a serious expression much to old for his young face.

"Sara Lance." She shot back, trying to make it sound as haughty and independent as possible. "I've never heard of you before."

"I'm from Central City." He responded, as if that made everything understandable. "Do you know who took us?"

"You don't seem that worried." She wasn't about to admit that she knew about as much as he did about their current situation.

Leonard gave her a tight, half smile. "Trust me, this is much better then what I'm used to."

 _10 minutes since capture:_

"I'm bored." Sara groaned, swinging her legs up to lay straight out in front of her. She tugged at a piece of her perfectly curled blond hair and pouted.

Leonard was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, eyes closed. He didn't seem to hear her, so she repeated herself. "I'm bored."

"You said that already." He reminded her curtly, and opened his eyes. She noticed that they were very blue.

"What's with you?" Sara leaned foreword, chin on her palm. "Do you even know _how_ to smile?"

Leonard stood up, his eyes dark and angry. She shrank back a little. "Look, my little sister is at my house with my father right now, and she doesn't have anyone to protect her. The last time I left..." His voice broke, and he slid back down against the wall, suddenly looking very small and scared.

Sara frowned. "Does you're father...?"

"You can say it." Leonard whispered. "Yeah, he abuses us. Ok? There it is. It's out. You can judge me all you want."

"I'm not going to judge you." Sara murmured. "I just-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leonard snapped.

 _15 minutes since capture:_

"I'm sorry, Sara."

Sara opened her eyes and sat up so she could look at him. "It's ok. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Leonard shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"Doesn't make it right." With a stretch, she got up and sat down next to him on the floor. "And, if it makes you feel any better: If your sister is anywhere near as strong as you are, she'll be ok." She placed her hand on his knee, but quickly withdrew it when he flinched away.

"How do you know? You don't even know me."

Sara tilted her head thoughtfully, regarding this boy who was becoming more and more interesting. "No, you're right, I don't. But... some strange part of me feels like I do."

He glanced over at her, left eyebrow raised. "Are you always this cheesy?"

She giggled. "Naw. It's probably just the kidnapping getting to me."

 _3 hours since capture:_

"Do you think they'd let us go to the bathroom?" Sara asked from her spot stretched out on the floor, bored out of her mind.

"Why? Do you need to?"

"No, I just like to think of the outcome of random scenarios that have nothing to do with our current one." Sara responded sarcastically, shooting him a look. " _Yes_ , I have to use it."

Sara could tell he was trying not to smile by the way his eyes lightened and the corner of his mouth moved up by a centimeter. She wondered, briefly, when she had learned to figure out those signs, but then she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Leonard shrugged. "Well, it can't hurt to ask. We'd need to get their attention."

Sara bounced to her feet, and walked over to the door. She hammered her fist on it. "Ow..."

"Wimp." Leonard smirked at her enraged glare. He raised one arm and slammed it against the wall.

Sara's eyes widened, and she grabbed his wrist before he could repeat his motion. "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!"

Leonard looked mildly surprised, and more then a little confused, and tugged his hand away from her grasp. "I'm fine."

They stood in silence for a moment longer. Then Sara made a face. "That didn't work." She glanced at the walls and ceiling above her head, a thoughtful frown on her face. "I wonder if they have cameras up?"

Leonard looked up, too, and pointed to a corner. "Is that one?"

It just looked like a bug, or some sort of dark clump, but it was possible. "Now, what would get their attention?" Sara mused, titling her head to one side. She gave Leonard the once over, and began to stalk toward him like a hunting animal.

Leonard stumbled back, tripping over her discarded shoes in his haste. "What are you doing?! Get away from me!"

"If I kiss you, it's _sure_ to bring them running." Sara explained, batting her eyelashes coyly. "And it wouldn't be so bad for us, either. It's either that or I slap you."

"No, no no no." Leonard help up his arms protectively around his face. "Don't even think about it-"

She pulled down his arms, and pressed her lips to his. Leonard stood like an stone pillar, not reciprocating, but not pushing her away, either.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs, but Sara didn't want to pull away just yet. She found that she _liked_ kissing Leonard- a boy that she had met maybe 3 hours ago, but, somehow, weirdly, felt like she had known for a very long time. And he was just beginning to kiss back when-

Hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her off him, and Sara spun around. It was the woman who looked exactly like her, but without bangs (bad style choice, on her part). The other Sara. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Getting your attention." Younger-Sara crossed her arms with a huff. "I needed to use the bathroom."

"So you- you- kissed- _him_?!" Older-Sara took a deep breath. "Why would you kiss _him_?"

"I don't see what's so horrifying about it." Young-Sara glanced over her shoulder and Leonard, who was looking shell shock and slightly terrified. "He's actually pretty nice, when you get to know him."

"No- I know- that's not the point." She ran her hands through her long hair and sent the girl in front of her a glare. "We'll let you use the bathroom, just- hands off of Leonard."

" _Thank you_." Leonard murmured, moving back over to the wall so he could sit down again. He seemed paler then usual.

Young-Sara frowned, but followed her older self with a shrug, and only one back glance at the boy on the floor.

 _3 hours and 7 minutes since capture:_

Sara came back from the bathroom with a different escort, a large, gruff man, mostly bald. He took one look at Leonard and then looked at her, and broke out into loud laugher. She glared, and shoved past him to enter the room.

Leonard gave her a very nervous look, and slid closer to the wall until he was nearly completely pressed against it. Sara sent him a pout. "Come on, you don't have to be _scared_ of me."

"I'm not so sure of that, anymore." Leonard muttered.

"I just kissed you!" Sara cried, holding back a frustrated stomp. "It wasn't that horrible, was it?" She cocked her head, flicking her hair back flirtatiously. "I dunno... I kinda liked it."

He didn't respond, just broke eye contact and stared fixedly at the wall until she gave up and took her seat on the trunk again.

They passed a few minutes in silence, not moving, not looking at each other. Sara drummed her fingers on the metal underneath her, checked out her nail polish, played with her hair a little.

Finally, because she never _could_ keep a silence, "Does time always passed this slowly when you've been kidnapped?"

Leonard shook his head in amusement. "I wouldn't know. I've never been kidnapped."

"I hope never to again." Sara groaned. "It's boooooring."

He laughed, and the tension between then broke like a frosty pond in spring. "I'm guessing most people don't like to get kidnapped because of the situation, but I suppose the entertainment level could be part of it."

She stared at him for a moment. "Why do you have to use such big words?"

Leonard laughed again, but didn't answer, and the fell into silence. This time, though, it was more comfortable. Sara didn't actually mind it. Too much.

 _(Around) 6 hours since capture:_

Sara sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was stiff from falling asleep on the hard metal of her trunk, hungry, thirsty, cold, and sick of being kidnapped.

She let out a yawn, glancing around the now dark room (no more light from outside). Her eyes fell on Leonard.

He was still in his corner, now curled up in a ball. He was shivering in his ratty shirt, and he looked very small. Sara crept over, sitting down beside him, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

She hadn't meant to wake him up, but he startled to a sitting position almost immediately, wide eyed and afraid, hands up in a defensive position. She held her own up, to show him she wasn't going to hurt him. "Hey! Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Slowly, his hands dropped and his posture relaxed, though his eyes still looked dark and wary. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She wrinkled her nose, confused at the question.

"Did you need something? Are you ok?" He repeated.

"Oh." Sara nodded. "I'm cold."

He just looked at her, and down at his t-shirt. He seemed to be surprised that he was shivering. "Sorry. I don't have a coat to give you."

"I wouldn't take it from you, anyway." Sara said. "You're wearing less then I am. I was just thinking that maybe we could try to get their attention, to give us some blankets."

Leonard looked around the room, like Sara had moments before. "There's gotta be _something_ in here." He got up, and moved around carefully, trying not to bump into anything. There were a few boxes, and Leonard walked over to the first.

"Anything useful?"

"A few journals." Leonard reported, and moved on to the next box. "This is what we want."

He produced a large, thin, shiny blanket. "That does _not_ look very comfortable." Sara wrinkled her nose.

"I think it's a space blanket or something." Leonard shrugged, and kept digging. "No more blankets... a few more journals... oh, here's a pillow."

He brought them back to his spot on the floor, and Sara arranged them into what was somewhat of a bed. Leonard shuffled awkwardly, but didn't move. She gazed at him. "Well? You going to get in?"

"What? No, no, we can't, um, share a bed." He moved over to her trunk. "You take it, you're the one who's cold, anyway."

She frowned, because _he_ was the one who was shivering. "Come on. We're both, well, not responsible adults, but we're responsible teenagers. And you have less layers them me. So get in here."

It took a little more convincing, but eventually he crawled in beside her. His feet, once his broken-down sneakers were off, where like ice cubes when they brushed her calves, but she wasn't about to complain.

It was a little uncomfortable, so close in the same bed, but Sara was exhausted from the stress of the day and lack of food, so she dropped off very quickly.

Leonard stayed awake a little longer, watching her breathing, and wondering how this small, blond female had found a way to warm his way into his heart so quickly.

 _(About)12 hours since capture:_

When Sara woke up, she was warm, and her head was pressed into someone's chest. She thought, for a moment, that she was at home, but then the feel of Leonard's bony ribs reminded her of her situation.

Leonard was still sleeping, and she watched him like he had watched her the night before. He was so skinny, and now that she was closer, Sara could see faint, almost completely faded scars running up and down his neck, disappearing below the line of his shirt.

He must of felt her looking at him, because he woke up, but not in the same, startled way of before. She saw how blue his eyes were, eyelashes so long they were making shadows against his cheeks, and slowly leaned closer...

Someone banged on the door, and now Leonard jumped, pulling away from her and their makeshift bed. The big guy poked his head through the door and smirked. "Oh man... when I tell Blondie and Boss you two are _sleeping_ together..." He placed a tray inside the room, and promptly shut the door, before Sara could explain.

She didn't really care, instead she ran for the food. Leonard scooted over more in their nest, and she placed the tray between them. "Hey, at least they've got good food here."

"The pros to getting kidnaped." Leonard smirked. "You eat it."

"What?" She glanced at the tray. "There's enough for both of us."

"I'm not really hungry."

His stomach growled, and she gave him a look. "We split it, stupid. That's why there's _two_ cups of milk. At least... I think that's milk."

Leonard looked at her, and then at the food, and she hurt inside at the almost wonder in his eyes.

He scarfed down his breakfast faster then her, and she looked at his skinny stature with a new understanding. He was probably starving at home. "Hey, Leonard?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over... maybe you should come and live with us. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind _that_ much, and you could bring your sister! We've got plenty to share."

"I can't." Leonard murmured. "Thank you, Sara, but you know I can't. After this, who knows who will even believe us? And I'm sure your father won't want a kid who's been in juvie."

"You've been in juvie?" Sara's eyes rose on her forehead. "Wow. A bad boy. Maybe you're more my type then I thought."

He snorted, and drained the last of his milk. "Don't kid yourself. You don't want anything to do with me."

There was a weight in his words that made her pause, but he didn't say anymore, so she didn't either.

 _(about) 2 days since capture:_

They were at a weird house, and the only familiar face was Leonards. Or that's what Sara told herself.

She found him standing near the doorway, staring out, as if considering running away. She approached him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You've got a penny?" He teased, smirking at her.

Sara scrunched up her face and held up one finger, before reaching into one of her boots. Out came her phone (battery dead). She pried off the case with one of her now very chipped pink fingernails, and yanked out a pressed dollar bill. "Would you look at that. I've got 100 pennies."

Leonard laughed, but returned to staring out the window. She stepped a little closer and peered out, too. "Are you always this bad at keeping up conversations, or is it just with me?"

He looked over at her playfully. "Well, you talk enough for the both of us, so..."

She shoved his shoulder with her's, gently, but there. "Shut up, frosty."

"Frosty?" He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep." She popped the p, like her mother always did when she was in an especially good mood. "Frosty."

He laughed, and, too her surprise, put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Sara? When this is all over... maybe I could still see you again."

She smiled, tucking her head into his skinny chest. "I would like that, Leonard.

 _(about) 2 weeks since capture:_

Sara didn't really like the house, with all of its noisy, young children, but the food was good, and the house mother was pretty nice (though nearly impossible to sweet talk, unfortunately).

Even with the small beds and practically nothing to do, there was still her time with Leonard. That was always her favorite. They were practically attached at the hip, even though Leonard made a point to only speak a few words to anyone, and Sara got to know a lot of the people in the house. They sat together at meals, and whenever the TV got turned on, even going so far as to share a chair when it was too crowded.

Sara had thought she would be excited when those Legend people came back, but she was wrong. They collected both her and Leonard, and a babies named Mick, Stein and Jefferson (or Jax, as a young man on the team called him), and got loaded back into the small room on the ship.

Older-Sara kept shooting glances at Leonard, and Young-Sara could tell it was making him nervous. She would have said something, but she had caught Older-Sara crying numerous times lately, and was starting to have a funny feeling that something bad happened to do with Leonard.

It made her feel sick and hollow inside whenever she thought that, though, so she shut it out quickly after the thought came in.

Sara and Leonard were both given small pills to swallow, but Older-Sara told them that they should say their goodbyes. She left them to each other, but not before Young-Sara saw the ever-present tears in her eyes.

Leonard looked at her, fingering his pill. "You think they're going to poison us?"

She looked at her own, then back up at him. "No. Why wait until now if they were just going to kill us?"

"Fair point." He agreed, but neither of them moved to eat the tablets.

"So." Sara nodded, trying to keep her voice steady. "I guess this is it."

"I guess so." Leonard was obviously going for nonchalance, leaning against the table, and not exactly meeting her eyes. "See you around, Lance."

"Oh, you are not getting away with that." Sara practically growled, and launched herself into his arms.

He caught her and hugged her tightly, letting his face push into her neck. She felt it grow wet, and fought back tears of her own, trying to hold herself together for just a little longer. "We'll see each other again." Sara whispered. "I know it. I can feel it."

He pulled back a little, and quickly, unexpectedly, kissed her. "Yeah. Me too."

 _Many years later:_

"Leonard Snart."

Sara crossed her arms, and let her gaze linger on the man in front of her for a moment. He was cute- the bad boy type, a criminal, really. She tended to go for heroes, but that was fine. She wasn't here to find love.

"Sara Lance." Sara kept her voice neutral, but something inside of her was waking up. Something deep, deep down, covered by many years, nearly forgotten.

She knew this man.

 **Author's Note: This is FINALLY DONE! I had SO much fun with this fanfiction, and enjoyed every second of it!**


End file.
